


18 One Shots d'anniversaire

by theycallitlove



Category: Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Bandom, Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection de mini-one shots pour l'anniversaire d'Elyas, de tout, de rien, des crack, du fluff, de l'angst,... de tout :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hephaestion x Alexandre : CENTURIES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/gifts).



Les nuits à Babylone étaient toujours paisibles. Les douces flammes dansaient au rythme d’une musique répercutant sur les murs de la gigantesque cité conquise par leur nouveau roi Alexandre. On pouvait sentir dans l’air l’esprit festif des macédoniens, mais également celui des Babyloniens libérés du joug du tyran anciennement au pouvoir. On pouvait voir des femmes orientales danser sous le son des tambourins en peau de chèvre trouvés dans le palais par les anciens esclaves. Le repas était gargantuesque et tout le monde mangeait à sa faim pour la première fois depuis longtemps ; la table de banquet accueillait les guerriers comme des héros, et certains en profitaient bien plus que nécessaire.  
En bout de table, Alexandre observait ses sujets s’amuser avec une bienveillance non feinte. Il était soulagé que la bataille se soit aussi bien finie, avec aussi peu de victimes. Ses amis les plus proches étaient présents avec lui, le sourire aux lèvres et pour certains une femme sur leurs jambes. Le regard foncé du nouveau roi dévia pour se concentrer sur son ami le plus proche, bien plus qu’un ami : son âme sœur. Il étudia les traits fins, le sourire charmeur et les yeux d’un bleu pur du visage d’Hephaestion et tout son être se réchauffa. Il baissa la tête, faisant semblant d’écouter son ami raconter une de leurs aventures de leur trajet, et passa le reste de la soirée à regarder l’éphèbe discrètement.  
La discussion battait son plein autour du banquet, les langues se mélangeaient avec le vin et la nourriture riche. Hephaestion ne manquait pas de remarquer les départs de certains de ses camarades avec des hommes ou des femmes de Babylone, en direction des chambres du gigantesque palais. Quand il regardait la bâtisse, il se dit qu’il n’avait jamais vu aussi grand et aussi luxueux de sa vie. Il avait grandit dans la grande ville macédonienne en compagnie d’Alexandre, mais cela n’équivalait en rien ce qu’il avait à présent devant les yeux. L’or ne manquait pas sur les murs, les statues, ni même dans les couverts. 

 

Il regarda Alexandre, sa posture victorieuse indiquait bien sa position ; il remplissait son rôle de chef à la perfection, son bataillon pouvait être fier de lui. Son regard s’attarda sur ses boucles dorées rappelant celles de sa mère, son regard plissé et ses iris de la couleur de la terre, pourtant brillants comme un millier d’étoiles. Hephaestion se demanda ce que son roi regardait, et il suivit la ligne de sa contemplation, pour remarquer un jeune babylonien à la figure efféminée et au regard suave. Tout inspirait à la sensualité dans sa silhouette fine et gracile, et le cœur du soldat macédonien fut transpercé par une jalousie sourde envers le jeune homme. Il était bien trop beau, bien trop attirant pour l’œil. Ses yeux azurs se fixèrent sur Alexandre, dans l’attente que ce dernier tourne son regard sur lui à son tour. Au bout d’un petit moment, le jeune roi détacha son regard du jeune esclave et rit à une blague d’un de ses généraux. Hephaestion aperçut qu’il le regarda une fraction de seconde, avant qu’un sourire tendre ne se forme sur ses lèvres fines. Alexandre but une gorgée de vin et se leva de table, tapant dans ses mains après s’être raclé la gorge bruyamment.  
« Mon peuple ! Vous pouvez désormais disposer comme bon vous semble, faites comme à votre habitude, c’est votre royaume, je ne serai que le roi de ses terres, le reste vous appartient. »

Il s’inclina gracieusement avant de baisser la tête avec respect en direction de la princesse des lieux. Il se redressa et chemina entre les corps entrelacés à-même le sol, puis disparut dans le palais de pierres beiges éclairées par les flammes toujours aussi dansantes. Après un petit moment, Hephaestion décida de s’excuser à son tour.  
La chambre royale possédait un balcon qui offrait une vue imprenable sur tout le royaume. De là, on voyait les jardins animés par les esclaves libres, les plantations qui fleurissaient, mais également la voûte céleste parsemée d’étoiles.  
« Avez-vous remarqué qu’on retrouve ici les mêmes astres que chez nous ? demanda une voix cristalline derrière Alexandre.  
-Je l’ai remarqué. Cela devrait me rendre nostalgique de notre chez nous, mais je ne peux me défaire de la beauté de ces lieux.  
-De ces lieux, ou bien des personnes y résidant ? Une pointe de jalousie pouvait être perçue dans la voix qui s’était désormais rapprochée, pour souffler un doux vent dans la nuque du jeune roi à chaque syllabe.  
-Hephaestion, que me dis-tu là ? Les personnes ici sont magnifiques, comme toute nouveauté. Mais tu restes la plus belle merveille qui n’ait jamais rencontré mon regard. »  
Le roi blond se retourna vers son amant et il déposa délicatement sa main calleuse sur la joue à la peau couleur olive.  
« Jamais je n’aimerai personne avec la même ardeur que je ne t’aime, mon tendre Hephaestion… »  
Le jeune brun ferma les yeux et soupira sous la caresse. Depuis le temps qu’ils étaient amants, il ne savait s’habituer à la sensation de béatitude qui s’emparait de ses sens dans de tels moments de tendresse. Tout le monde savait qu’ils s’aimaient d’un amour plus puissant qu’un lien fraternel, mais ils préféraient privilégier ses moments quand ils étaient dans l’intimité d’une chambre.  
« Je suis si jaloux de ce monde que tu veux tant…  
-Tu n’as rien à lui envier, car j’ai beau le conquérir, c’est toi qui m’a conquis. »  
Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sous le regard des dieux, cachés derrière les astres brillants dans le néant de la nuit.


	2. Frank Iero x Gerard Way : BROTHER

Je ne me souviens plus quand j’ai comprit que j’aimais aussi les hommes. Peut être était-ce quand j’étais resté trop longtemps éveillé à contempler mon présent une nuit, alors que la pluie tombait à verse dehors, alors que j’entendais l’orage rugir derrière les maisons de mon quartier. Ou peut-être était-ce un jour, quand je m’étais aperçu que je regardais les garçons du club local alors qu’ils s’échauffaient. J’admirais leurs muscles se bander avant qu’ils ne s’élancent à fond sur la piste. Je me souviens que j’aimais leurs corps, mais j’aimais aussi regarder les filles du coin de l’œil entre les ouvertures de ma porte de casier, ou quand elles portaient une jupe trop courte pour elles.   
La nuit couvrait le paysage de son voile sombre, et une fine pluie coulait sur le pare-brise de ma voiture. La musique était forte, comme à l’habitude. J’avais laissé Lynn et Bandit à la maison, j’étais parti sans aucune explication, je n’en avais aucune à donner, après tout. 

Je roulais à une vitesse qui restait prudente par ce temps, mais mon cœur semblait faire la course avec le compteur, mon corps entier réclamait que j’aille plus vite.   
Peut-être l’ai-je toujours su. Quand j’étais petit, que je préférais jouer avec les filles à la star. Je voulais déjà chanter, je voulais être célèbre. A croire que, des fois, les rêves se réalisent. 

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, mes yeux s’affolaient à droite à gauche pour essayer de me repérer dans la pénombre, quand bien même je susse d’instinct où j’allais. J’ai toujours su où je devais me rendre, mais à chaque fois que l’idée d’y aller s’insinuait à moi, je me mordais la lèvre à m’en faire saigner. Je passais des soirées collé à ma fenêtre à regarder dehors, à me demander comment aurai-ce été si j’avais fait d’autres choix, si j’avas été moins lâche.   
« Nous allons dissoudre My Chemical Romance » 

Peut-être était-ce quand j’ai écrit ma première chanson, qui était à propos d’un de mes amis. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je me laissais guider par l’air qui était coincé dans ma tête à chaque fois que j’étais à côté de lui. Je voulais sortir ces sentiments de mon cœur, je les ai arrachés de mon âme pour les coucher sur le papier. Je n’ai jamais osé lui donner, ni lui chanter cette chanson.

Je me rapprochais du domicile à toute allure. Les virages étaient brusques, mais je savais les manier avec le temps. Je ne tenais plus en place, je hurlais les paroles de la chanson qui passait maintenant en boucle. J’aimais cette chanson, car je savais ce qu’elle représentait pour moi, pourquoi je l’ai écrite. Peut-être que ce soir j’oserai.  
« Nous allons dissoudre My Chemical Romance. »

Peut-être l’ai-je comprit quand j’ai rencontré Frank. Ses yeux perçants aux couleurs changeantes avaient su percer quelque chose en moi. Sa présence me rendait serein, comme un antidépresseur puissant. Dès ce jour, je sus qu’il me serait indispensable d’être à ses côtés. J’avais été très timide le premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrés, mais avec le temps j’avais apprit à être plus confiant, et tout avait fini par aller de soi. Il était devenu comme un frère, avec un petit plus. 

Je descendis de la voiture après avoir coupé le moteur, pris une grande inspiration et m’avançai jusqu’au perron assez rapidement pour ne pas me faire tremper par la pluie. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour que l’humidité ambiante soit désagréable, mais je préférais ne pas perdre de temps. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil derrière moi, je sonnai à la porte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais et aux yeux clairs m’ouvrit la porte, et je me jetai sur lui, scellant nos lèvres sans préambule. 

Peut-être, tout simplement, ce fut ainsi que je compris que j’aimais aussi les hommes. Cette après midi d’été, quand je fus seul avec Frank, et que nous parlions de musique. Il ne semblait pas être dans son état normal, et j’étais grisé par le moment. Je m’étais approché de lui, avait tendu mon cou et nos lèvres s’étaient rencontrées. Au départ, il n’avait pas réagi, mais peu à peu il s’était détendu dans l’étreinte et avait faiblement répondu. Tout avait été timide et maladroit, mais nous avions finit par en rire. 

Ce soir là, je ne ris pas. J’entrainai Frank dans son salon, fermai violement la porte d’entrée et continuait de l’embrasser avec vigueur et détermination. Je mis tout mon amour dans notre échange, et le poussai jusqu’à ce qu’il s’allonge sur son canapé, et que je puisse m’installer à califourchon sur lui pour retrouver une énième fois ses douces lèvres. 

« Nous allons dissoudre My Chemical Romance, avais-je dit quelques années auparavant.  
-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Parce que je t’aime. »

Nous avons dissout le groupe, nous sommes chacun partis de notre côté, mais nous nous retrouvons souvent. Je n’en parle pas à Lynn, mais je ne doute pas que, quelque part, elle le sait déjà. Moi et Frank, Nous nous y sommes prit trop tard, et nous étions trop jeunes à la fois. Mais je dois avouer que dormir dans ses bras alors que j’entends le battement de la pluie sur la vitre de sa chambre est de loin le meilleur souvenir de My Chemical Romance que je n’aurai jamais.   
Hear the drums of the city rain…


	3. Sam Winchester x Lucifer: MIEN

« Tu veux partir, n’est-ce pas ? »  
La voix sifflante avait fait sursauter Sam alors qu’il commençait à sentir son esprit s’engourdir de fatigue. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Le temps semblait éternel.   
« Bien sûr que je le veux. » répondit-il froidement.   
Ses mains lui faisaient atrocement mal, les chaînes rouillées sentant le sang étaient trop serrées sur ses poignets et traçaient des sillons dans sa chair, qui se mettait elle-même à saigner.   
Cet endroit empestait le cramé et le cadavre en décomposition, et de nombreuses fois Sam s’était demandé si ce n’était pas lui, le cadavre brûlé. 

« Je hais cet endroit. Je te hais, et je hais Michael. Mais au moins, je suis heureux d’une chose : tu ne pourras plus toucher ni aux humains, ni à mon frère. »   
Il regarda fixement une ombre devant lui, qu’il savait être sa Némésis. Il était tapis dans l’ombre, tel un cauchemar, à observer le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses faiblesses.   
« Je ne te déteste pas pour ce que tu m’as fait, Sam. Soupira la voix longue et morne.   
-Moi je te déteste ! hurla le cadet des Winchesters, tentant vainement de défaire les chaînes.   
-Je t’ai juré de ne jamais te mentir, tu as ma parole sur ça. Alors pourquoi me mens-tu, toi ?   
-Je ne mens pas. Et toi, toi tu fais pire que mentir, tu t’arranges pour avoir la vérité de ton côté. Et c’est ce qui fait de toi un être manipulateur, mauvais, rancunier. Un monstre.   
-Alors cela voudrait dire que… Tu es aussi un monstre ? » Lucifer sortit de l’ombre et Sam vit avec étonnement que son visage était exactement celui du pauvre homme qu’il avait possédé avant qu’il ne se serve de lui comme véhicule. Il réprima un haut de cœur à la vue de son tortionnaire, mais la peur figea ses muscles quand il vit une lame affûtée dans sa main gauche.   
« Je ne cherche pas ta haine, Sam. Je ne veux que ton amour. Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie un véhicule légitime pour un archange. Tu n’es pas qu’une simple arme pour moi. Tu es tellement plus. Tu es le corps, et je suis l’âme. Le côté spirituel et le côté mécanique d’un seul et même être, réunis à jamais. Voilà ce que nous aurions pu être. Mais tu as décidé de nous envoyer croupir dans les tréfonds des enfers. Tu seras oublié de tous, comme si tu n’avais jamais existé.   
-Je m’en fous de ne pas exister. »   
Le cœur de l’humain s’emballait et son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse alors qu’il assimilait les propos du diable. Et s’il ne mentait pas ? En secouant la tête, Sam chassa cette simple suggestion de son esprit. 

La lame de Lucifer s’approcha de son cœur, et une simple piqûre fit couler un léger flux de sang sur son torse. En observant les traits concentrés de Lucifer, Sam comprit qu’il savait ce qu’il se passait en lui.   
« Je voulais que ce cœur m’appartienne, que tu croies en moi comme je crois en toi. Mais le paradoxe que nous sommes l’empêche. J’ai confiance en toi mais tu me mens, je ne te mens pas mais tu n’as pas confiance en moi pour autant. »  
Il écarta la lame de l’entaille peu profonde, et la posa ensuite sur la joue du jeune homme apeuré mais toujours aussi brave.   
« Je pourrais te faire souffrir, Sam. Te rendre si fou et si soumis que tu m’aimerais que tu le veuilles ou non. Je pourrais te briser. » Il s’apprêta à planter la lame dans le cou de Sam, mais s’arrêta brusquement au dernier moment, et lâcha l’objet tranchant, qui fit un tintement strident en touchant le sol invisible de la cage. « Mais je ne le ferai pas. Tu me rends différent.   
-Je… Je ne te crois pas… Éloigne-toi, tout de suite… »  
Une ombre de déception passa dans le regard vert de l’archange déchu, mais il ne recula pas pour autant. Il plaça sa main là où se trouvait précédemment la lame, et il traça de ses fins doigts les lignes de sa pommette saillante. 

« Je voudrais tant que tu m’aimes. Je veux te posséder, que tu soies ma seule possession, Sam. J’abandonnerai la terre, le Paradis. Mes projets de vengeance. Mais sois à moi. »  
Sam se sentait abandonner au fur et à mesure que l’ange parlait. Que lu arrivait-il ? Devenait-il fou, finalement ? Il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour son frère, en repensant à sa souffrance après son passage en Enfer. Inconsciemment, il appuya sa tête contre la paume brûlante du père des démons, ce qui le surprit, mais ne l’empêcha aucunement de continuer son geste affectueux. 

« Rappelle-toi que j’étais aussi un des leurs, avant. Tu as toujours voulu un ange gardien, Sam. Je pourrais être le tien. Appartiens-moi, et je serai tien à jamais. »  
Le souffle de Sam devenait plus dur à stabiliser, il se sentait suffoquer, comme si l’air devenait plus épais, plus chaud également. Il releva la tête et planta ses iris émeraude dans la pâle froideur de celui qui devait représenter la lumière. Quelle ironie qu’ils soit enfermé dans une cage aussi sombre où seul leurs deux corps étaient éclairés par une lumière immatérielle.   
« Lucifer, tu ne m’auras jamais comme ça… Je n’arrive pas à te faire confiance, tu es…  
-Le rebelle de ma fratrie. Comme tu l’as été avec ton père. J’aspirais à plus grand, à plus fort. Mon père n’avait qu’un but, vous faire vivre une vie d’ignorants, de ratés. Je cherchais la perfection. Un être comme toi. Venant de l’homme, mais dont le sang était plus épais, plus puissant. Comme celui de mes créations. » Alors qu’il parlait, Lucifer détaillait chaque trait de l’humain avec admiration, ne se privant pas de passer la pulpe de ses doigts sur son visage entaillé par endroits.   
« Tu es le responsable de ce qui m’arrive depuis toujours ! Accusa Sam à mi-voix, une rage cependant toujours aussi grandissante.   
-Non. Azazel est le responsable. Je ne fais qu’admirer la perfection que tu es devenue. »  
Le visage de l’archange se rapprocha de celui de Sam , et ses lèvres ne furent qu’à quelques millimètres de celles de l’objet de son désir.   
« Je te veux, Sam Winchester. » 

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du Winchester, qui gémit de répulsion. Les mains de Lucifer encadrèrent le crâne du garçon, emmêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain.   
Lentement, les forces de Sam le quittèrent, et il cessa de combattre sa propre envie silencieuse. Il émit un dernier son de protestation avant de s’abandonner au baiser. La langue du diable caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure de Sam, qui entrouvrit instinctivement la bouche pour lui permettre l’accès. Leurs muscles se rencontrèrent, et Sam perdit définitivement sa santé mentale.   
Le baiser s’approfondit de lui-même, Lucifer s’enroulant autour de Sam comme le serpent sur l’arbre du fruit défendu. Ses bras passèrent, testeurs, sur le torse nu du châtain avant de glisser de plus en plus bas, faisant se tortiller un Sam toujours attaché, à son plus grand damne.   
« Détache-moi Lucifer. Je t’en supplie, je ferai ce que tu veux. Mais détache moi… sa voix était plus aiguë qu’à l’habitude, et il était essoufflé comme s’il avait couru un marathon.   
-Seulement si tu acceptes de devenir mien à jamais.   
-…Non… »  
Lucifer mordit violemment le cou du jeune, qui cria de douleur, mais également… De plaisir ? Il tendit à nouveau son cou quand il sentit que les lèvres de Lucifer le quittèrent.   
« Je t’en prie… »   
Il était faible et pantelant, et gémit quand Lucifer embrassa l’endroit de la morsure, puis le suçota.   
« D’accord… soupira Sam, trop loin pour réfléchir à ce à quoi il s’engageait.   
-D’accord quoi ? grogna le diable dans son cou.   
-Je suis d’accord… Je serai tien… » 

Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Lucifer.   
« Bien, tes désirs sont des ordres. »  
Il le détacha, et le jeta au sol pour l’embrasser sauvagement, et sans aucune douceur, faisant hoqueter Sam de plus belle.


	4. Charles Xavier x Erik Lensherr: PARDONNE MOI

Il n’y avait plus de vie dans le manoir depuis le départ d’Erik. Charles restait assit près d’une fenêtre du salon, à regarder l’extérieur d’un œil mort, sans jamais prononcer un seul mot. Il arrivait qu’il bouge après une des injections que lui prodiguait Hank, mais ce n’était que pour se servir un verre d’alcool fort pour noyer sa dépression. Il était constamment ivre et, bien que l’injection avait pour but de lui rendre ses jambes, il se contentait de son état de légume, campant devant sa fenêtre. Cela faisait des semaines déjà que Hank n’essayait plus de le faire se ressaisir, la dernière tentative échouant misérablement et ne résultant qu’à du verre brisé et Charles allongé en pleurs par terre, hurlant sa haine envers le monde. Charles restait donc seul, privé de son pouvoir et privé de ses forces, en attendant qu’un miracle arrive. Ou bien la mort ; l’alcool le privait de son sens du jugement après tout.

Le jour où Logan eut pénétré dans le manoir, Charles n’allait pas bien du tout. Il avait bu plus qu’à l’accoutumée, et avait envoyé Hank balader à plusieurs reprises, manquant d’énerver ce dernier qui s’était pourtant révélé patient jusque là. Charles ne voulait voir personne et ordonna au jeune scientifique de rejeter quiconque entrait ou appelait. L’homme s’était allongé lourdement sur son lit, et passait son temps à ressasser le passé, à repenser à ses amis partis pour une cause juste mais pourtant si violente du point de vue du professeur qu’elle ne devait être qu’abordée, une action qui n’était malheureusement pas connue d’Erik, et qui lui a valu sa place dans la prison la plus sécurisée de toute l’Amérique. Erik ne savait s’en tenir aux mots, il lui avait toujours fallu de l’action, et ce même dans ses relations. C’est ainsi que Charles s’était un jour retrouvé sous le manipulateur de métal, leurs bouches scellées dans un échange bestial et agité. Quand il repensait, la scène avait tout de chaotique : le jeu d’échecs renversé sur la table basse, leurs vêtements envolés dans la pièce, le fauteuil sur lequel Erik était assit jonchait désormais le sol et ce dernier portait Charles maladroitement jusqu’à son lit, envoyant des objets métalliques à travers la pièce par manque de contrôle de sa mutation dans le moment. Charles soupirait sous les assauts de l’homme et répondait avec empressement, ondulant au rythme de sa respiration dès lors que son dos eût touché le matelas. Il regardait Erik alors que ce dernier le contemplait de haut en bas avant de se baisser pour couvrir le torse de son futur amant de baisers, formant peu à peu des lignes invisibles n’ayant de sens que pour lui-même.

Plongé dans son souvenir, Charles émit un hoquet et les larmes revinrent. Son esprit était embué par tout l’alcool imbibé et il se mit à murmurer dans son désespoir.  
« Je te hais… Tellement… » il ne supportait pas le poids qui se formait à nouveau dans sa poitrine et se donna un grand coup tout en gémissant des phrases incohérentes et se retournant sans cesse dans son grand lit. Il se leva lentement et tituba vers son bureau, virant à grands coups de bras tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une boite de médicaments et il l’empoigna nonchalamment, portant l’inscription à ses yeux. Le triangle entourant un point d’exclamation émit un déclic dans son esprit et, lentement, il dévissa le bouchon et prit de son autre main son verre d’alcool. Il s’apprêtait à porter le tube à ses lèvres pour avaler toutes les gélules quand il entendit un lourd fracas dans le salon, lui faisant relever la tête. Tant bien que mal, il relâcha la boîte en plastique et déambula le long des couloirs vides jusqu’à l’escalier, où il s’arrêta pour évaluer la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.  
Erik était là, ses yeux glacés perçant son âme comme s’il connaissait jusqu’au moindre de ses secrets. Le souffle coupé, Charles réprima un hoquet de surprise et s’apprêta à dévaler les marches pour envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire carrée du manipulateur de métal.  
« …Erik ? Que fais tu là ? Je croyais que tu étais enfermé à perpétuité.  
-J’avais besoin de te voir, Charles. J’avais besoin de savoir comment tu allais. »  
Son ton était bien trop doux, alors Charles décida de se méfier ; quelque chose n’allait pas.  
« Que fais tu ici, Erik ? Je ne me répèterai pas.  
-Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Et aussi que je regrette tout ce que l’on a pas pu vivre ensemble, si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas être resté avec toi quand tu avais besoin de moi. »  
La vue e Charles s’embua encore, mais il ne sentit aucune larme couler. Son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure qu’Erik continuait son discours. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas.  
« Charles, je t’en prie, pardonne-moi… Son ton était implorant, et ses yeux trahissaient une crainte et une douleur indéchiffrable.  
-Jamais je ne pourrai… Pas après tout ce que tu m’as enlevé…  
-Charles… »  
Et soudain, Erik s’effaça de l’espace.  
Charles se réveilla en sursaut, pour découvrir un monde dévasté, et tous ses amis à terre. Il était allongé sur le sol, et une douleur lancinante le prenait de l’omoplate au poumon gauche. Il n’arrivai plus à bouger son bras gauche, et il ne parvenait plus à trouver son fauteuil roulant non plus. Une bouffée de panique s’empara de lui alors qu’il détailla chaque corps inerte au sol. Blink, qui saignait du ventre et avait ses yeux verts voilés par la mort. Iceberg était près d’elle, du moins la partie supérieure de son corps. L’autre partie était écrasée en mille morceaux sous forme de glace. Kitty Pryde avait une main toujours sur Logan, et son front reposait sur l’épaule de ce dernier. Elle avait échoué.  
« Erik… Erik.. ! »  
Sa voix était faible, il n’arrivait plus à articuler alors qu’un sanglot remontait dans sa gorge.  
« Charles…. »  
Un murmure. Le télépathe se demanda si ce n’était pas en fait le vent qui lui faisait miroiter ce qu’il désirait entendre plus que tout.  
Il se retourna lentement, gémissant de douleur, pour apercevoir non loin de lui son ami, avec une entaille béante dans la poitrine. Cette fois-ci les larmes roulèrent sur son visage. Il tenta tant bien que mal de s’approcher de lui, ignorant sa propre douleur. Il se traina de sa seule main valide jusqu’au corps encore tremblant du mutant et lui attrapa la main fortement, les larmes roulant sur ses rouges pâles.  
« Charles, Charles…. Tu m’as entendu ? Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, souffla l’homme aux cheveux gris.  
-Si, ça marche toujours, notre lien est puissant. Erik, mon vieil ami, je m’en veux tellement ! Je t’excuse, bien sûr que tu es pardonné, tu l’as toujours été… »  
Il vit un faible sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres ensanglantées de son ami, et il se pencha pour l’embrasser une dernière fois. Il sentit peu à peu la vie quitter le manipulateur de métal, et il accentua son baiser après un « je t’aime, Erik », juste avant de sentir son dernier soupir, presque imperceptible.  
Il se laissa retomber à ses côtés, sa main toujours dans la sienne, ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux aux reflets métalliques de l’homme qu’il aimait.  
« Je t’aime… »  
Et, doucement à son tour, il se laissa emporter auprès de celui qu’il a aimé.


	5. Thor x Loki: ENSEMBLE

Une lumière éblouissante, contre-nature. Des bruits étouffés, comme mis à l’écart par quelque chose d’épais refusant de les laisser pleinement l’atteindre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à les ouvrir entièrement. Quand ses yeux purent vor autre chose que la partie interne de ses paupières, il essaya de prendre compte de son environnement, qui ne lui semblait absolument pas familier. Il tenta de se redresser, mais c’était comme si l’endolorissement de ses muscles lui empêchait le moindre mouvement. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée par la panique du réveil, et regarda aux alentours, alerte comme un animal en proie à un prédateur. Il se trouvait allongé sur un sol carrelé froid et totalement immaculé, qui faisait ressortir la lumière sortant du plafond. Il remarqua que plus loin, une autre forme, plus massive, gisait sur le sol. Quand il se rappela qui il était, et qui était cette personne, une vague de haine s’empara de ses muscles entiers. 

Je suis Loki Laufeyson. Et c’est Thor Odinson. 

Il finit par se relever quand ses muscles s’habituèrent à un éventuel mouvement. Il se traina sur le sol jusqu’à la forme de son frère adoptif, et le secoua sans ménagement. Il ne pût empêcher son cœur de rater quelques battements alors qu’aucun signe de vie n’émanait du blond massif. Une main toujours sur son épaule, Loki regarda autour d’eux, se sentant piégé comme un animal et sa portée. Les murs étaient étranges, comme des miroirs ternes, et il sentait bien de nombreuses paires d’yeux posées sur eux. Cette sensation lui parcourut l’échine sous forme de frisson et sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu’une voix étonnamment posée leur parla d’un haut parleur qui devait sûrement être au plafond. 

« Bonjour, pas de panique je vous prie, nous travaillons pour une organisation terrienne, nous sommes au courant de qui vous êtes. Messires Loki et Thor, d’Asgard . Quel honneur de se tenir devant des dieux.   
-Que voulez-vous de nous ? La voix de Loki était éraillée par le sommeil encore trop présent dans son organisme pour que ce soit normal. Que nous avez-vous fait ? Que LUI avez-vous fait ? »   
Sa dernière question lui fit marquer un arrêt. Pourquoi leur avait-il demandé cela ? Il se fichait de Thor.   
« Très bonne question, seigneur Loki. Ne vous en faites pas, votre frère va se réveiller d’ici peu. Nous vous retenons ici à des fins… Expérimentales. Voyez-vous, avant de vous mettre ici nous vous avons injecté un sérum de notre invention. Monsieur Loki, vous serez sûrement celui qui aura le plus du mal à passer ce test, étant donné vous habilités à mentir. »

Le sang de Loki se glaça. Quoi ?!   
Il se rendit compte que des fourmis parcouraient ses organes, tel un poison épais. Il eût du mal à déglutir, et sa langue s’assécha. Il remarqua un mouvement provenant du blond, son attention se dirigea alors automatiquement vers lui. 

« Thor ! Oh merci tu es vivant, j’avais tellement peur ! »  
Son cœur s’arrêta. Il porta direction une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. QUOI ?!  
Thor semblait également interloqué par ce qu’il venait de dire. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda fixement ceux de son frère adoptif.  
« Loki ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes nous ?   
-Parce que tu crois que je le sais ? On a été capturés par des humains et lis nous ont injecté un truc qui nous fait parler sans qu’on s’en rende compte. Enfin je m’en suis rendu compte mais je ne voulais pas le dire, et ça non plus. Mais que m’arrive-t-il ?! »  
Loki s’énerva et se tapa la bouche pour se faire taire.  
« On dirait que cette chose anile le filtre de notre esprit. Nous ne pouvons plus mentir. »  
Loki s’était assit à l’autre bout de l’enclos dans lequel ils étaient pris au piège, et n’avais plus prononcé un seul mot, jurant à tord et à travers dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il être le Dieu de la ruse s’il ne pouvait mentir ? Néanmoins, une lueur d’espoir persistait en lui. C’était un sérum humain, il avait donc sûrement une fin. 

Cependant, arrivé à la fin de la journée, le dieu déchanta rapidement, ne pouvant s’empêcher de dire une vérité.   
« Je devrais être avec le successeur de Laufey à l’heure qu’il est.  
-Pardon ? Tu complotes avec l’ennemi ? Le visage de Thor rougit, comme s’il essayait d’arrêter les mots qui sortaient de ses lèvres.  
-En temps normal j’aurais dit que TU étais l’ennemi, mon frère. Mais je n’arrive pas à te détester comme tel. Tu m’es trop ch… cher. »  
Excédé, il frappa le carrelage du plat de sa main. Ce n’était pas sensé être su ça.   
« Trop cher ? Alors pourquoi persistes-tu à me rendre jaloux et triste en allant à l’ennemi ? La voix de Thor était basse, et son air blessé.   
-Je ne cherche jamais à t’atteindre toi, mon frère. Seulement Odin. Je le hais pour ce qu’il m’a fait.   
-Il t’a caché tes origines pour te protéger, Loki.   
-Non, pas ce côté… je… n’en parlons plus, s’il te plait. »  
Loki se sentait essoufflé, comme si combattre la vérité était bien trop dur. 

« Je meurs d’envie de savoir, je t’en prie dis moi… Thor rougit, mais Loki sur que ce n’était pas le sérum cette fois.   
« Je.. Je le hais parce que toutes ces années, je me suis senti différent, malade. Je lui en ai voulu quand je me suis rendu compte que mon… mes affections n’étaient pas malsaines. Il m’a fait me haïr toutes ses années et toi, oh mon doux frère, je te haïssais pour… me… faire ressentir ça. Et je te hais à présent pour me faire parler. »   
Le regard de Thor passa par de nombreuses expressions, et peu à peu le sang de Loki cessait de circuler. Son aîné ne disait toujours rien, comme en combat intérieur, et Loki se sentit brisé intérieurement. 

« Je t’en prie, dis quelque chose… Je meurs de peur je n’ai jamais ressenti ça. Et je ne supporte pas être contraint à dire la vérité…   
-Tu m’as caché ça, Loki. Je te faisais confiance, on s’était jurés de tout se dire quand on était petits et que tu avais peur de la grandeur du palais, quand tu venais me voir dans mes appartements, en pleurs parce que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi on nous séparait. Tu m’avais juré de tout me dire pour que l’on garde cette complicité, et tu m’as menti toutes ces années ? Je ne sais que dire.   
-Ce n’est pas le seul point sur lequel je t’ai menti, soupira le dieu aux cheveux couleur de jais. Mais comment cela se fait-ce que tu te rappelles de ça ? C’était il y a des millénaires.   
-Crois-tu être le seul à accorder de l’importance aux mots ? Aux relations ? Loki, tu es mon frère, et je t’aime. Depuis le jour où mère m’a fait te porter. Depuis le jour où je t’ai protégé de Fandral et Sif dans la salle d’entrainement. Je t’ai toujours accordé plus d’importance qu’à n’importe quel membre de ma famille. Plus qu’à n’importe quelle femme, qu’à n’importe quel royaume. Je t’ai encore plus aimé quand tu m’as dit que tu n’étais pas véritablement mon frère. » 

Il se leva lentement et s’approcha de Loki tel un animal blessé. Il s’agenouilla devant lui, et lui prit sa main.   
« Mes sentiments ne sont peut-être pas aussi vieux que les tiens, mon frère, mais je serais amplement heureux qu’on puisse les partager comme si c’était le cas. »  
La grande main calleuse du dieu de la foudre prit le menton de son frère et le souleva, avant d’apposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Loki ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation, et son corps refusa de prétendre ne pas vouloir répondre au baiser. Ainsi, il appuya tout son être contre son frère et pressa ses lèvres plus fortement sur leurs jumelles. Il passa sa fine main dans les longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés, et les agrippa alors que la langue timide de Thor demanda l’accès à la bouche de son frère adoptif. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche tout en passant son autre main sous le haut blanc qui couvrait le torse bombé du dieu. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de sentiments réciproques, faisant battre leurs cœurs à la chamade. Thor soupira dans le baiser, un léger sourire amoureux se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres. De sa main droite, il traça des cercles sur la joue de son aimé. 

Après des millénaires de fausse haine, de rancœur, de non-dits, les voilà, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, enfermés par des humains aux projets douteux, leurs mains divines serrant le haut blanc marqué d’un logo rouge en forme de pieuvre de l’autre. Ils étaient ensemble, réunis comme ils l’avaient toujours secrètement souhaité. Comme si toutes ces années de haine envers le monde entier s’étaient envolés, et qu’ils étaient prêts à faire face à ce danger ensemble.


	6. Sam Winchester x Gabriel : BEGGING FOR THREAD

Rentrer dans un hôtel avec des courbatures partout, des coupures douloureuses et un mal de crâne à terrasser un loup garou avait de temps en temps des avantages, et ce soir faisait partie de ces soirs où la chance sourit à Sam Winchester. 

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à un Dean feintant la fatigue, et à un Castiel bien trop pressé pour paraitre normal, Sam ferma la porte de sa propre chambre (allez savoir, depuis quelques temps Dean jugeait nécessaire « une bonne nuit de repos au calme » ; en fait Sam ne voulait absolument pas connaitre la vraie raison. ) et s’allongea sur son lit quelques secondes, soupirant lourdement jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus d’air dans ses poumons. Il resta en suspens quelques secondes avant de décider de se lever et de prendre une douche bien méritée. 

Une fois que l’eau brûlante avait réchauffé sa peau et revigoré ses muscles, il sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu seulement d’un caleçon gris clair assez serré pour que l’on devine la forme de ses jambes dessous.   
Il ne prit pas la peine d’être gracieux avant de s’aplatir face conte le matelas. Il grogna dans l’oreiller de plumes sentant la lessive (pour une fois qu’ils avaient un bon hôtel, pas question de ne pas en profiter.). Il commença à laisser ses pensées vagabonder, puis se laissa petit à petit guider par Morphée… Quand tout à coup un poids écrasa son dos et son ventre s’enfonça dans le matelas, l’empêchant totalement de bouger. Le cœur de Sam s’arrêta quelques secondes et il essaya de hurler avant qu’une petite main masculine lui couvre la bouche, enfonçant un doigt dans cette dernière. Il eût un réflexe presque animal, et mordit de toutes ses forces le digit qui saigna à peine. Ce n’était pas du sang de démon.

« Aouch, Samsquash ! ça pique, je savais pas que les élans mordaient.   
-Mhhhm ! il lâcha le doigt alors qu’il reconnut la voix rocailleuse et à l’air moqueur. Gabriel ?! Mais qu’est ce que tu fous ?! Descends !   
-Détends toi Sammy ! tu es tellement tendu c’est dingue !   
-Oh c’est vrai, ce n’est pas comme si t’était apparu à califourchon sur mon dos sans me prévenir à l’avance ou tout simplement arriver comme Castiel arrive, c'est-à-dire les deux pieds au sol. J’oubliais, privilège des archanges hein ? »  
Gabriel pouffa devant le sarcasme, mais ne se retira pas pour autant du dos du châtain. Il déposa ses deux mains sur ses omoplates et s’installa mieux, pour que la position soit plus confortable et pour lui et pour son protégé.   
« Tu devrais être flatté que je jette mon dévolu sur toi, jeune homme. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a un ange prêt à faire un massage du dos, chantonna l’ange de petite taille.  
-Quo…ahh ! »

Il n’eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux mains précédemment posées à plat sur le dos commencèrent à se mouvoir, faisant rouler les boules de nerf sous la peau, et assouplissant les muscles endoloris. Il s’appliqua d’abord au niveau des épaules du chasseur de monstres, fit attention à bien manier la nuque et à guetter le moindre des sons émis par Sam. Ce dernier soufflait fort, émettant une aspiration entre ses dents quand l’appui sur une partie de la nuque était trop douloureux pour que ce soit pleinement agréable. Il sentit les mains glisser sous les omoplates, et remonter très lentement, laissant la peau se chauffer à cause du frottement. Petit à petit, Sam se détendait et se sentait ramollir sous la douceur et l’application de l’archange. Les doigts glissèrent jusqu’au creux de ses reins, et le chasseur dut plonger sa tête dans l’oreiller mou pour étouffer un bruit de plaisir. Il gigota un peu pour trouver une position moins gênante, ce qui fit s’arrêter l’ange. 

« Euh… Gabriel ? Pourquoi tu as… enfin… voilà… »  
Les mains petites mais puissantes étaient toujours à la fin de la colonne du jeune Winchester, et quand il tourna la tête du mieux qu’il put pour regarder Gabriel, ce dernier se rendit compte de la rougeur évidente sur les joues de Sam. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, et il rapprocha sa tête de celle du châtain. De son nez, il donna un petit coup près de l’oreille du Winchester, recouverte de cheveux volumineux.   
« Je savais que tu allais aimer ça Samsquash… »  
Il poussa ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’elles atteignent la joue du garçon, qu’il embrassa légèrement. Il sortit lentement sa langue et, amusé, lécha la peau de Sam qui grogna.   
« T’es sérieux là ? bougonna-t-il, en s’essuyant sur son épaule.  
-Je ne suis jamais sérieux, Sammy. Sauf… Quand je fais ça. »

Il attrapa le menton du châtain et colla leurs lèvres ensemble, embrassant le chasseur à pleine bouge. Sam retint son souffle, choqué du geste. Mais, éventuellement, il finit par se détendre, et se retourna pour que Gabriel soit à califourchon sur ses hanches, face à lui. L’envoyé de Dieu se pencha à nouveau sur le corps à demi nu de Sam, et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Les lèvres de Sam trouvèrent celles de Gabriel dans un bruit de sussions sonore, et il trouva que leurs lippes réunies produisaient une douce sensation dans son estomac. Il approfondit le baiser à son tour, et déposa ses grandes mains sur les hanches de Gabriel, qui appréciait sincèrement l’échange à ce moment précis.   
Un arrière pensé traversa l’esprit de Sam. Puis une autre, qui le fit frissonner. Malheureusement, Dean dans la pièce à côté traversa également son esprit, mais il écarta son frère de son esprit très rapidement, en même temps qu’il se débarrassa de la chemise de son futur amant.   
Après tout, Dean aussi avait ses petits secrets.


	7. Pete Wentz x Patrick Stump : DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

La musique, une suite de notes, un tempo, le même rythme, faisant danser des milliers de fans dans le monde. Des milliers de cœurs vibrant sur une même mélodie, un seul et même hymne, comme une promesse.   
Un groupe de jeunes qui ont réalisé leur rêves d’adolescents, leaders d’un mouvement silencieux, sauvant des vies et redonnant de l’espoir. 

Pete Wentz en avait des étoiles aux yeux ; jamais il n’aurait imaginé gravir aussi vite les échelons et atteindre un sommet aussi haut. Il avait toujours cru vivre jusqu’à ses vingt ans, jusqu’à ce qu’on le retrouve sans vie dans un caniveau, ou dans une salle de bains au sol écarlate, une lette accroché au miroir.  
Mais il était là, sur scène, des fans hurlant leurs noms répétitivement, accompagné de paroles qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes écrites en faisant saigner de l’encre à leurs cœurs. Il enchaînait les notes à la basse comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il dansait librement sur scène, l’esprit tranquille et le sourire aux lèvres. Allant vers la gauche, il faisait craquer ses fans avec une moue séductrice. Vers la droite, il préférait les faire rire en imitant des gestes obscènes en direction de Joe, ou même d’Andy.   
Puis, c’était un coup d’œil vers Patrick, pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Son meilleur ami vivait le meilleur jour de sa vie sur cette scène, s’époumonant de façon mélodieuse sur leur nouvelle chanson. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front, et ses sourcils étaient froncés à cause de la concentration. Pete sourit de plus belle, et fit sauter ses cheveux comme il l’aurait fait s’il avait encore eu sa mèche.   
Le concert s’était fini après deux encore, les fans étaient ravis et hurlaient encore dans la salle quand ils durent descendre dans les loges. Arrivés dans la salle de repos, Andy empoigna une serviette blanche et essuya l’intégralité de son corps avec. Joe, lui, s’affala sur le canapé et apostropha Pete pour qu’il lui lance une canette de bière, ce dernier s’exécuta avec un rire franc. Patrick, lui, but l’intégralité de sa bouteille dès que celle-ci fut en contact de ses mains moites et tremblantes. Pete savait que Patrick avait toujours des problèmes avec son anxiété durant les concerts, et il devait avouer qu’il était impressionné que Patrick ait tenu la route avec autant de monde, aussi longtemps. Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et l’encercla par la taille amoureusement.   
« Tu es le meilleur Patty ! On est fiers de toi ! »  
Les autres membres du groupes renchérirent la déclaration à l’aide de beuglements bovins et de tapements de pieds. La conversation entre les membres s’anima et ils finirent tous presque euphoriques de cette soirée.   
Après qu’ils aient chacun leur tour prit une douche revigorante, Pete décida d’aller se coucher, ayant besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit pour être au top le lendemain. Il fit une bise sur la joue de tous les membres et partit dans le coin couchettes du tour bus. Il s’allongea précautionneusement et tira le rideau épais qui le séparait de la vue des autres. Il attrapa son téléphone muni d’écouteurs noir et enclencha sa musique. Un solo de guitare commença lentement, et le brun ferma les yeux, aux anges. Il mémorisait chaque note une à une, quand une masse fit bouger le matelas à ses côtés, entourant de ses bras la taille du bassiste. Instinctivement, bien que pas effrayé du tout, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Patrick ensommeillé. Il sourit tendrement et embrassa le crâne de l’homme, passant à son tour un bras tatoué autour de ses épaules.   
« Tout va bien mon cœur ?   
-Je suis juste fatigué, j’étais à la limite de la syncope tout à l’heure… Souffla le chanteur de la bande.   
-J’ai vu ça. Tu veux en parler ?  
-Non, je préfère pas. Par contre, au lieu de bouger ses lèvres pour des laïus, on pourrait… Je sais pas… » Il se remonta un peu, une lueur plus éveillée dans les yeux. « Décompresser ? T’en dis quoi ? »  
Pete se redressa et enleva son écouteur de son oreille, les yeux brillants d’envie.   
« Décompresser hein… Et si les autres viennent ? Comment on explique ? On refait le cou du je suis tombé dans ton lit sans faire exprès ? Tu crois qu’ils vont vraiment y croire ce coup-ci ? »  
Pete se mordit la lèvre, ayant de plus en plus envie de s’emparer de celles de son homologue. Il passa un doigt dans ses cheveux et le regarda d‘un air songeur.  
« Y’a aucun risque qu’ils viennent, ils ont décidé d’aller faire le tour des environs avant qu’on parte. »

Alors Pete ne tint plus, et attira son copain à lui pour l’embrasser avec ferveur, se débarrassant des tissus en trop. Il s’empara d’un tube et d’une boîte sous son matelas, des éléments qu’ils avaient souvent utilisés en cachette ces derniers temps, et ils se laissèrent emporter par l’ardeur de leurs envies et de leurs sentiments.  
La nuit était vraiment calme dans les environs, pas un seul bruit n’aurait pu déranger les deux amants alors qu’ils s’embrassèrent et caressèrent leur corps avec tendresse. Pete repensa à leur premier baiser, deux ans de cela, dans les coulisses entre deux chansons. Rapide, précis, et efficace à souhait. Il ne pouvait plus cacher ce qu’il ressentait envers Patrick, alors autant lui suggérer discrètement de ressentir les mêmes. Au départ, ils avaient été très secrets, et maladivement timides autour des deux autres membres du groupe. Pete s’était offusqué pour rien un nombre incalculable de fois, de peur qu’ils aient découvert leur relation avant qu’ils ne soient assez en confiance pour le leur révéler, et Patrick était souvent parti en trombe après un sous entendu gentil de la part d’Andy. Mais au final, ils ne se doutaient de rien, et ils avaient pu continuer à s’embrasser en cachette, et partager des moments plus intimes quand ils s’absentaient pour un petit moment. 

« Ils sont définitivement trop naïfs , soupira Andy alors qu’il regarda les deux hommes dormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre à travers le rideau mal tiré.   
-On devrait leur dire qu’on sait, non ?   
-Nan, c’est trop drôle de les voir inventer des excuses pour s’éclipser en même temps."


	8. Kili x Fili: FORGETTING

« Bonne nuit, mon frère, fais de beaux rêves, et puisse ta nuit être douce.. »  
Fili marchait désormais en direction des plaines, s’éloignant de plus en plus des roches entourant Erebor. Son pas était rapide, déterminé, et ferme. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, et il savait également qu’il n’avait d’autre choix. Il ne regarda pas en arrière cette fois, et avait bien prit soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour que ni Thorin ni aucun des membres du palais ne le remarque. Il n’avait prit aucun poney, et avait emprunté le plus grand chemin pour s’éloigner de ce château, et de tout ce qui s’y trouvait. Il était parti seul, et ce fut la première fois qu’il accomplissait une telle action. Il avait toujours eu son petit frère, Kili, derrière lui. Un nain qui n’avait jamais froid aux yeux et qui l’avait toujours suivi sans jamais poser de question, toujours avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, prêt à abandonner tout ce qu’il avait pour être sûr que son frère allait aller. Ils avaient parcouru tellement de sentiers ensemble, traversé tellement de montagnes, vogué sur tellement de lacs que Fili avait du mal à se rappeler s’il y avait bien un endroit où ils ne s’étaient déjà rendus. Mais ce coup-ci, Fili n’avait prit la peine de réveiller Kili lors de son départ, il était parti, sans donner mot à personne. Il avait déserté, n’emportant rien, ne laissant aucun mot, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé, et que Erebor avait été reprit sans son aide. Kili était resté là-bas, ainsi que Thorin et les autres membres de la compagnie. Maître Baggins était rentré à Cul-de-Sac depuis quelques jours déjà, et Fili avait bien songé quitter le royaume à ses côtés. Bilbo était un Hobbit de grand esprit, et très courageux, il l’avait bien prouvé à de bien nombreuses reprises durant leurs aventure. Mais après mûre réflexion, Fili se dit qu’il ne serait que gène pour lui, tout comme il avait été un gène pour son frère durant toutes ses années. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Bien qu’il ne soit qu’un fardeau pour tout le monde désormais, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il avait passé les plus merveilleuses années de sa vie en compagnie de son frère, et amour. A part maître Baggins, personne dans la compagnie n’était au courant. Surtout pas Thorin, grâce au ciel. Ce genre de relations incestueuses était formellement prohibée chez les nains, et il n’avait été aisé de le cacher durant tout ce temps. Les deux frères n’avaient pas toujours été ainsi, Fili s’était rendu compte à quel point son frère comptait à ses yeux lors de leur fugue, quelques temps avant la création de la compagnie. Fili et Dis avaient eu une violente dispute et, prit d’un accès de colère, avait fourré des affaires de rechange ainsi que du matériel de campement et était parti comme une furie de leur chaumière. Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit des hurlements le poursuivant, et, en se retournant il découvrit son petit frère en pleurs derrière lui, lui criant « ne me laisse plus jamais derrière, jure-le moi ! » avant de se jeter désespérément dans ses bras et de laisser couler toute la peine qu’il pût. Fili, à ce moment précis, ressentit un léger pincement dans son cœur, et, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il avait prit du bout de ses doigts le menton de son frère et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Tout fût tellement rapide ce soir-là. Kili répondit allègrement au baiser, reniflant à chaque respiration, laissant ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de son frère. Leurs visages étaient collés l’un à l’autre, et leurs langues avaient entamé une danse langoureuse et de plus en plus calme, de plus en plus tendre. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, et finirent par faire l’amour, comme si toute cette situation avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Depuis ce jour, personne ne sut pour eux deux, et le fait de garder cette relation secrète les avait préservés et avait renforcé leurs liens. 

« Kili… Je suis tellement désolé de te laisser derrière, mais je ne peux pas t’emmener cette fois » pleura silencieusement le guerrier alors qu’il continuait sa route vers le bord de la montagne solitaire. Il se rappelle d’un soir avant la bataille où Kili était venu le rejoindre dans sa tente une dernière fois, et ils avaient passé la nuit à se contempler, se redécouvrir encore et encore comme si c’était la toute première fois qu’ils se rencontraient, Kili lui répétant sans cesse paniqué : « ne me laisse jamais seul, d’accord ? Je ne supporterai pas d’être seul Fili. Je ne supporterai jamais d’être seul sans toi » , ce à quoi Fili avait répondu par de nombreux baisers sur les paupières humides du brun, en lui assurant qu’il resterait à jamais à ses côtés. Que jamais, ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde, il ne le laisserait. Encore une promesse qu’il n’a pas tenue, regretta-t-il mentalement.  
Fili arriva au rebord du col de la montagne, et jugea les alentours. Tout semblait paisible, cette nuit là. Le ciel nocturne scintillait, les étoiles étaient toutes visibles, et offraient au Nain leurs constellations, veillant sur lui. Fili serra dans sa main la seule chose qu’il avait prit la peine d’emporter. C’était un collier, dont le pendentif avait été taillé méticuleusement dans un bois sombre, et représentait une lune croissante couverte de runes. De son col, il sortit lentement le lacet qui lui servit de chaîne et contempla son propre pendentif, taillé aussi parfaitement dans le même bois, représentant, lui, un soleil. Sa mère leur avait donné ce présent avant leur départ, et leur avait fait promettre de lui retourner sain et sauf à la maison une fois Erebor reprit. Fili, à cette pensée, laissa couler une larme le fond de sa joue, et une autre ne tarda à faire de même. Il enfila le deuxième pendentif et regarda le bas du col de la montagne. Le vide s’étendait à plus de vingt pieds au-dessous de lui, mais Fili était confiant. Il Savait ce qu’il avait à faire.   
« Pardon mère. Il me semble que je sois mauvais, quand il s’agit de tenir ses promesses. Mais je vais les honorer, toutes. »  
Il se rapprocha du précipice, toujours sans aucune peur apparente. 

« Kili. Oh Nadadeth, si tu savais à quel point je m’en voulais. Pour tout. Je le savais qu’un jour une malheur comme celui là allait nous arriver. Je savais qu’on allait souffrir, et que je ne pourrais tenir mes promesses. Tu m’as demandé de ne jamais te laisser derrière, et pourtant j’ai laissé ton corps au soin de notre oncle. Après tout, comment un corps pourrait-il s’occuper d’un autre ? » il sourit à travers ses larmes face à la douloureuse réalité qui se présentait à lui. « Je.. J’ai voulu te protéger. Crois moi, au nom de Mahal, j’ai tout fait pour. Mais.. Ils étaient tellement nombreux et.. Oh, tendre Nadad. J’ai essayé de te rejoindre plus tôt. Je te l’avais promis, qu’on serait à jamais ensemble ! Mais il ne me l’ont pas permis. Ils.. » Il renifla longuement « Ils m’ont retenu. Pourquoi ais-je dû survivre et pas toi ? Tu le méritais tellement plus. »   
à ce moment précis, il jura que son frère se tenait avec lui, leurs mains entrelacées, lui donnant tout le courage nécessaire. Il sourit amèrement.   
« Je sais que tu me trouverais idiot, si jamais tu me voyais comme ça, mais Voilà ? J’ai tellement de promesses à tenir envers toi. Je viens mon frère, tu n’as plus à m’attendre seul désormais. »  
Il prit une grande inspiration, et embrassa tendrement le pendentif en forme de lune. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et sauta dans le vide.

Mère, je rentre à la maison. Et la mienne est auprès de mon frère.


End file.
